Fight Against Death
by BlueKittiesRock
Summary: the mews are off to Italy for a vacation at Minto's friend's resort. was called 'the machines' but this name fits a little better
1. Prologue

-The Machines-

Blue: this is based of off a nightmare I had last night, the first chapter will probably be the weirdest though

Disclaimer: I don't own tmm

--Chapter 1: Prologueish thing….--

-Ichigo's school pool, Tokyo, Japan-

"Come on in!" Ichigo yelled to her new teammates Snowberry and Mikan.

"But, if I go in, then I'll make the water cold!!" Snowberry whined. Mikan sighed then pushed her in, then jumped in herself.

As the girls played, they saw one of their classmates, Haru, and his friend, Suishi, walk in to the pool yard, this was usual because Suishi absolutely loved the water.

"Wow! The water's cold!" Suishi exclaimed after he jumped in.

Suddenly Ichigo started to feel very cold, and she started to black out.

The last thing she heard was Mikan screaming Ichigo.

-In the Alps, Italy, a small resort town-

There is a large resort, where the owner is so rich that he charges such low prices for staying there that he actually loses money.

Currently, the owner's wife was checking out the maintenance of the resort. When she heard some thing behind her, she turned, and saw nothing so she continued working. Then a bony hand reached over and grabbed her, she screamed and looked at her attacker, it was like a skeleton with a flowing black cape that made it seem to float.

Anna, one of the employees heard her boss scream and ran towards the scream. The wife broke free from that things grasp and almost ran into Anna. The two women ran off as the wife explained what happened.

"…It grabbed my arm and look at my arm now!" she showed her arm, which looked like all the blood (and life) was gone out of it "I think it was trying to steal my life, there was a name I thought of when it grabbed me, it was Machine."

Anna stared in disbelief she thought this only happened in horror movies…. and Tokyo.

The wife turned to Anna and said, "I have no doubt that it is still chasing us. It is only after me, we should spilt up, evacuate the building ASAP!" and with that she pushed Anna down another hallway.

Anna turned just in time to see the machine chase after her boss. Anna ran to the control room and hit the emergency evacuation button. Then she fled herself.

A few minutes later, she met up with the rest of her coworkers in the employee stairwell, which was like a dark, stone circular stairwell. Everyone jumped as they heard another bloodcurdling scream.

The employees all fled down the stairs to see their boss at the bottom of the stairs with both of her legs broken (as if from a fall) and almost all the life drained out of her and she was whimpering, "machines" over and over.

The security guards lifted their boss up and took her out of the building while a clerk called the ambulance. Everyone left a little scared, Anna was the last to leave she took one look back at the dark interior, luckily she didn't see the machine, and the light reflecting from the one solitary mirror seemed like a beacon of hope for her poor boss's life.

-Ichigo's school-

Ichigo stirred as the memories of her dream haunted her (she had the last part of this story as her dream). Mikan and Snowberry sighed in relief when they saw Ichigo wake up. Suishi was watching from the background with an unreadable expression on his face. Ichigo reflected on her dream it seemed so real but it had to be a dream right?

-End chapter-

Blue: so that's the story so far, if you guys want me to continue tell me and it will(eventually)


	2. vacation

Blue: Yay! Someone wants me to continue!

Reviews

Blue:Only _I'll Show You a Sweet Dream _reviewed, thank you! and yeah I know I got up a few hours early because of that dream (and turned on every light near by), but i also want to know how this'll play out so i'll keep working on it!

--chapter 2: Vacation--

Last time: Ichigo blacked out while swimming and had a creepy dream.

-Café Mew Mew-

Snowberry and Mikan –much to Ichigo's embarrassment- told the other mews about Ichigo's pool episode. "Guys I'm really fine!" Ichigo insisted.

The other mews exchanged a worried glance. "But there must be something wrong for you to faint…" mused Retasu quietly. The girls were so caught up in their discussion that they failed to realize Ryou coming up.

"What is this!? The peanut gallery?! Get back to work!" Ryou snapped. The girls tried to put the thoughts out of their mind once again and get back to work, but it was obvious that the girls were off, Ichigo kept on messing up orders, Minto drank out of her empty tea cup for half the shift, Retasu tripped twice as much as usual, Purin didn't do tricks, Zakuro was even more cold to customers, Snowberry couldn't understand what the customers were saying, and Mikan spent most of her time staring off into space (or walking into walls).

"We need a break!" Minto declared as the café was closing. Her co-workers and bosses looked at her and waited for her to continue. "My dad knows this great resort in the Alps, our family friends own it, and it's off season. So it will be no problem getting in! We could even just come and surprise her!"

"Minto is right you girls need a break and Tokyo should be fine for a little while without you girls." Keiichiro agreed.

"Yay!! I'll get my skis!!" Purin squealed.

"But its summer there won't be snow!" Minto protested.

"Okay! Hiking outfit then!" Purin amended.

"Well, we should come home and pick our bugs!" Snowberry decided.

"'Bugs' eww gross!!" Mikan shrieked.

"She meant 'bags.'" Zakuro clarified.

"That's good I hate bugs!" Mikan replied. The other mews stared at her with an expression that read 'yeah we kinda already figure that out.' Then the mews headed home to pack. However no one seemed to notice Suishi standing across the street watching the mews until they left.

-End chapter-

Blue: feels weird not writing in my normal style either way I got the chappy up oh and FYI; basically 'a la mode' never took place but this is about when it would take place.

-New character info-  
Name: Shiroarashi Snowberry (White storm Snowberry)  
Color: White  
Animal: Amur Leopard  
Age: 13  
Weapon: Snowberry Boomerang  
Attack: Ribbon Snowberry Blizzard  
Other: Family was from Japan but she was born in America (that's why her name is in English, and she may mess up when she's speaking) she moved back soon after the aliens left, she is in the same class as Mikan and Ichigo. She was turned into a mew when Retasu slipped and hit the activate button, she's never been in a real fight, only the helping mews clean up leftover animas.

Name: Kuromori Mikan (Black forest Tangerine)  
Color: Black  
Animal: Madagascar Heron  
Age: 13  
Weapon: Tangerine Fan  
Attack: Ribbon Tangerine Tornado  
Other: Lived in Japan all her life. Has normal family and such. She was turned into a mew when Retasu slipped and hit the activate button, she's never been in a real fight, only the helping mews clean up leftover animas.


	3. Explianations

Blue: I'm writing again.

Reviews

xXuSaGiKiXx-Well this isn't soon but at least I'm updating, and thank you.

XxLettieXPaixX- Don't worry Suishi doesn't get left behind, and thank you.

---chapter 3: Explainations---

Last time: the mews decided on taking a vacation in the Alps with Minto's friend.

-About a day later-Italian Alps-

The mews where all riding in a limo, Ichigo was sleeping from jet lag, when they pulled up to the resort. Minto got out and ran inside. A few minutes later she walked back and whispered to her teammates, "There's been an accident, she's in the hospital." The mews gasped and turned around the limo and headed for the hospital.

After a fifteen minute drive to the hospital, the mews headed towards Minto 's friend's room. When they were outside the door they heard two people speaking, one was a young boy the other was a tired woman.

"You shouldn't have come here, what if you get attacked too?" the woman scolded.

"You worry too much Kyuushi, I'll be fine l followed the Mews here anyways." the boy chuckled.

At this the eavesdropping girls ran into the room. "How did you know we are the Mews?" Ichigo demanded.

"Dude, how did Suishi get here?" Mikan mused. The girls studied the duo in the room and sure enough there was Suishi and an older lady who looked like she really needs to gain a lot of weight.

"Nya! You're the woman from my dream!" Ichigo shrieked.

"You saw Kyuushi in your dream!?!" Minto exclaimed.

"When did you have this dream?" Purin chirped.

"Probably when she passed out at the pool." replied an amused Suishi.

"Shut up!" Ichigo hissed.

"Am I wrong?" Suishi chuckled.

"No…. But you haven't answered our questions!" Ichigo grumbled.

"I'm here because I was worried about Kyuushi. I flew over here on the same plane as you did- I was in the seat behind you. And besides you have the same names as the mews, the water told me that you were them." Suishi answered.

"'The water told you?'" Zakuro inquired.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Kyuushi rasped.

"We are half animals, we fought aliens, try us." Retasu replied

Suishi and Kyuushi exchanged a glance then Suishi started, "Have you heard of Shinigami?"

"Yes, they are mythological creatures, their name literally means 'death god.' In America they are known as the Grim Reaper." Zakuro stated.

"Very good except, next time don't use the word 'mythological,' it makes us feel like we're not real." Kyuushi chuckled.

"Wait. 'We're' are you trying to tell us that you're Shinigami?" Mikan gasped.

"Yes. That is exactly what we're trying to tell you." Suishi answered. "Us Shinigami rule a certain region of deaths like me, my name means 'water death.' so I deal with people who drown. And Kyuushi here deals with people who die on vacation."

"If you to are dead, why Kyuushi upset that you there? And why matter if we are there or no, it no like we could kill anything you no can." Snowberry pondered.

"These Machines, they apparently can kill us. Most likely someone wants to kill all the shinigami-" Suishi sighed.

"Is that bad though if there is no deaths then isn't everyone happy?" Minto interrupted.

"Minto dear, you miss understand the roles of reapers. We don't kill we only escort the souls to the afterlife. Even if all the reapers died, people would still die, just they would become ghosts." Kyuushi scolded. "But, that wouldn't be as bad as we think it is." she amended.

"What are you talking about?" Zakuro queried.

"Most likely it's another shinigami trying to gain a monopoly on death. You see when a shinigami dies any other shinigami can reap them and either make a new shinigami for the old shinigami's field or take over the field for themselves. We believe that the one behind the attack on Kyuushi is a shinigami who wants to rule all the areas of death" Suishi assumed.

"…. you want us to fight a workaholic?" Ichigo questioned.

Kyuushi and Suishi chuckled then Suishi clarified, "That isn't exactly what would happen. You see, I can kill anyone who is near water. Like I said a 'monopoly on death.' this guy wants to rule the world by killing who doesn't obey."

"Wait! You want us to fight death? Couldn't this guy kill us even before we transform?! There is no way we could win!" Mikan shrieked.

"Yes, typically he could. However, you have us. We can prevent other shinigami's powers from working on you. Besides he probably would kill you once he kills enough shinigami to do so. And to finish answering Snowberry, we have no other options, hopefully you'll find a way." Suishi said.

"Then I guess we have no choice… Minto, Purin, and I will secure the hospital. Retasu, Zakuro, and Suishi will check out the crime scene to figure out who we're against. Snowberry and Mikan you stay here and protect Kyuushi." Ichigo ordered.

The group spilt up to head towards their assigned stations.

-end chapter-

Blue: The plan is too end up the story in 2 or 3 more chapters, I plan on writing those chapters over the next few days.


	4. Attack

Blue: I think one more normal chapter then an epilogue chapter where you get to ask the characters questions and stuff

Reviews:

xXuSaGiKiXx- Thank you for both of the complements, lets just hope I can end a story I've never ended one before

---chapter 4: attack---

-the resort-

Retasu, Zakuro, and Suishi walked down a lavishly decorated hallway lead by Anna. "Where do you want to start your inspection?" Anna asked.

"I want to see where you saw the Machine, and where you found Kyuushi." Zakuro coldly stated.

"Don't forget a directory, the perpetrator may be a guest here." Suishi added.

Anna shrived then showed the mews and shinigami what they wanted to see.

-the hospital-

Ichigo, Minto, and Purin studied map of the hospital. After a few minutes, they decided to head to the main entrance and occasionally patrol the hospital. After a while, Ichigo felt a strange chill creep up her but, when she looked around nothing was there.

A few minutes later, the girls heard a blood curdling scream. After a quick glance at each other, they dashed back to Kyuushi's room.

-Kyuushi's room, right after everyone else left-

Mikan sighed and sat down on a chair. "Man I was hoping, when I became a mew, that all our enemies would be gone. And we'd just run around being cute and attacking leftover animas." she groaned.

"No worry." Snowberry told her, "Safe job here."

"That's true I'd rather not run around looking for them." Mikan agreed.

Kyuushi looked at both the girls then took a quick nap, until a chill woke her up. She reached over and pulled a blanket close around her.

Mikan looked over at Kyuushi with a strange look. "You're cold?" she asked.

"You're not?" Kyuushi retorted.

"Why we be?" Snowberry asked. Kyuushi looked at both girls questioningly. Then gasped as the door opened revealing a Machine that floated into the room. Mikan and Snowberry immediately transformed into their superhero selves.

"Mew mew Mikan metamorphosis!"  
"Mew mew Snowberry metamorphosis!"

After Mikan and Snowberry's black or white light faded. Mew Mikan stood slightly shaking in her little black dress with her wing flexing as if to prepare for flight. Mew Snowberry looked a bit uneasy as she stood in her white parka like outfit, her spotted tail puffing out slightly.

The Machine seemed unfazed by the two mews as it glided forward toward Kyuushi. Mew Snowberry let out a little hiss and jumped on it and tried to scratch it, unfortunately the Machine reached up and started draining the life from her.

Mew Mikan glanced from the door to her comrade. "Curse my loyalty." She muttered as she turned to fight. "Tangrine Fan, Ribbon Tangerine Tornado!" the bird girl shouted as she whipped up a tornado from her fan. The Machine stumbled forward and chucked the cat girl at a cabinet. Mew Mikan shrieked as it approached her in her corner, then proceeded to suck the life from her.

Snowberry rolled over on the ground and spotted her friend and the fiend she grabbed the nearest object-a shard of a mirror from the cabinet she broke- and chucked it at the pair. She never had the best aim so the shard flew and landed in the shoulder of Mew Mikan. Strangely enough the Machine seemed to be affected by that and backed up. Seeing that it didn't like the shard, Snowberry threw more shards at it, this time with more care not to hit her teammate.

After Snowberry threw a half a dozen mirror pieces at the life sucker, it started to dissolve. Ichigo and her patrol bust in though the door just in time to see the Machine turn to dust.

"What just happened?" Minto asked.

"That attacked us, nearly killed both of us. Then Snowberry started throwing mirror pieces at it and it dissolved!" Mikan snapped.

"So it doesn't like thing being thrown at it?" Ichigo asked.

"No, they are weak against mirrors." Zakuro informed as she and her team walked into the room.

"How'd you come up with that?" Purin asked.

"There was a mirror where Kyuushi fell and then this Machine was destroyed by a mirror." Retasu input.

"So now that we know how to defeat the Machines, now we simply need to take down the big baddy behind all this!" Purin squealed, "I bet it's a technology based reaper!"

"Actually Kagakugishi has been busy with raids for the past month, he wouldn't have dared to leave." Suishi corrected. "I believe the real culprit is Montague Hill, also known as Yamashi the shinigami of the mountains. He never liked Kyuushi or her resort in the mountains, but the registry of the night Kyuushi was attacked showed that he stayed there."

"So then we just go to his room and stop him." Ichigo concluded.

"That would be nice but he checked out yesterday morning." Retasu muttered.

"So then we go hiking to find him!" Purin said.

"I'd like to make sure that Kyuushi is safe from future attacks. I will go track him down." Suishi stated.

"Kyuushi is my friend too, you can count on my help." Minto stated.

"The Tokyo Mew Mew was born to protect people, we'll all help." Ichigo stated.

"NO!" Mikan shrieked as she backed up into a wall.

"I no want hunt fur danger." Snowberry stated.

"You two are to hurt to walk anyway. You guys should rest in Kyuushi's room after we fill it with mirrors." Zakuro told them. Mikan and Snowberry shared a relieved look.

Over the next hour, Mikan and Snowberry filled the hospital with many mirrors while the original mews and Suishi shopped around for camping supplies, mirrors, and anything else reflective. Then the campers headed to the nearest stream.

-end chapter-


End file.
